


Just A Drive

by blackrider11



Series: Just A Universe [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Cade if you Squint, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just A" Universe. As always Cade if you squint. "“Get up Cat.” She says firmly giving no room for argument. You don’t want to but before you can protest she’s dragging you down the stairs and shoving you into the car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apparently I just can’t stop writing these. Seriously, what is with Victorious running around my head? I found the episode I’m on for my other fic, so hopefully I’ll get around to watching it before this weekend, but if I don’t, I’ll defiantly do it this weekend. Enjoy the latest installment of “Just A” Universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You’re in your room, face to the pillow trying to stop the tears running down your face. Around the house is silent. It just hadn’t felt like a good day today. Sure you plastered a smile on your face and skipped around school but it was all for show because you’re all alone again. Your parents are gone with your brother to his special doctor and it’s been a week. They haven’t called, or come to check up on you. They’ve forgotten you again. And it hurts. You convince yourself that if you made it through the week, if you could just make it to Friday, that maybe they would remember that they have a daughter. But Friday arrived and it didn’t happen. So maybe you smiled a little more broadly, laughed a little louder, jumped just a little higher because if you stopped, you’d cry. You did, but at least you managed to wait until you got home; you don’t want to worry anyone. You don’t want to be an inconvenience to anybody. There’s a sharp knock on your bedroom door.

“Go away.” Your voice is muffled by the pillow; it’s not your parents, so you’re not interested. There’s a tug on your arm and you pull it away. You’re about to tell them to go away again but you’re face to face with a scowling Jade.

“Get up Cat.” She says firmly giving no room for argument. You don’t want to but before you can protest she’s dragging you down the stairs and shoving you into the car. “Don’t say a word.” You don’t, instead you whimper when she hits the gas. You barely have time to pull on the seatbelt when you start pulling away from the house at twice the speed limit. She stops only once because there’s a red light and she takes that time to reach behind your seat and shove a bottle of water into your hands. You aren’t sure what to do with it, are you supposed to drink it? You’re about to ask but you remember that she doesn’t want you to say anything. So you stare at it unsure what to do, and then you realize you’re really thirsty.

You make a fugitive glance at Jade but she’s focusing on the road. Slowly you twist the cap off, you hope Jade doesn’t hear the cracking sound it makes as it comes off. You look over and she’s not even paying attention to you. Carefully you take an experimental sip from the bottle and you try to gauge Jade’s reaction. Nothing, no reaction whatsoever, so you shrug and drink the entire bottle because you’re just that thirsty. When it’s empty you place it in the cup holder, and you see it. It’s out of the corner of your eye but you swear it was there. You blink and it’s gone. It wasn’t a smile, Jade doesn’t really smile and when she does it’s usually mean or a sign that you should start running the other direction. It’s more of a smirk, not the kind she gives Tori when the half-Latina is looking. But it’s softer, it’s really hard to describe but it is what it is.

You don’t know how long you’ve been traveling but somewhere along the way you fell asleep. And between when you were last awake and now, the car had stopped moving. According to the clock it’s been three hours since Jade forced you into the car. You look around, Jade’s nowhere to be seen. You sit down on the hood of her car and wonder where she went. You’re thirsty again, so you grab another bottle of water from the back seat.

“Good you’re awake,” Jade’s voice comes from behind you. She’s carrying food and until you see it, you had no idea how hungry you were. Your stomach growls loudly, and Jade looks like she might be holding back a laugh. It hits you then, you’ve never seen her this relaxed. She motions at you to follow her and you do. You sit beside her when she chooses a spot, she hands you food. You open it and the inside is full of spaghetti. You briefly wonder where she got it before you focus on eating. It’s only after you’re both full and your head is on her lap that you ask the question that you’ve been wondering since she came to your house.

“Why?”

Her brow furrows in confusion as she looks at you, “It’s what friends do, right?” And you're reminded of years ago of a girl who didn’t know what friends were.

“Yes,” you tell her. “It’s what friends do.” The smile that forms on her face is so small that it’s barely visible but it’s real. And in the setting colors of the sun there’s something about it that seems almost magical.


End file.
